When Nami Finally Stayed
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Heavy T. Almost limes at some points. Zoro is falling for Nami but is it only a physical things for the ship's navigator?


When Nami Finally Stayed

AN: Okay, let's be real here. I'm young - teenager young. I'm about to be 15 in a month or so. I can't write smut. This is as close as I will ever get for now. If anyone wants to do an M-rated cover of this, contact me.

Also, I would like to refrain from using language but in some areas, I feel it's necessary. I'll put a replacement word like this: *effed* and you may substitute it with what it usually is. Sorry about that :P

Now that that is out of the way….

Disclaimer: One Piece does not, will not belong to me.

It started out with a bottle of Sake.

A drinking contest between friends was what it was. Sanji pulled out a bottle of rum, a bottle of sake, and quite a few cheap wines.

Chopper bowed out before a sip was swallowed.

Robin preferred her tea, thank you though, cook-san.

Franky wasn't sure what it would do to his systems.

Luffy couldn't stand the burning taste of rum and refused to try anything else.

Usopp was passed out drunk upon completion of his 4th drink.

Brooke wanted to play his violin and you can't play and drink with only two hands. Of course, it's all bones now Yohohohohoho.

This is where the competition starts.

"Can't hold your liquor, witch?" Zoro laughed as he took a shot of vodka. On the floor –despite Sanji's warning of "No messing up my kitchen, *crap*-head," – lay three bottles of Sake, two bottles of rum, five wine bottles, two containers of whiskey and Nami's favorite tequila.

True to Zoro's words, Nami's hips had more of a sway than they usually did and she leaned against the cool, marble table. Her eyes were getting just a bit glazed but she could still think. She could think slowly but she could think.

Sanji, however, took one more sip of vodka before rushing to the bathroom.

Nami turned her –now soft- brown eyes onto the swordsman. He was in much the same state as Nami herself. A smirk wound its way around his lips.

"I'll take whatever you give." She whispered in such a way, Zoro believed he could call it purring.

"I'll take that as an offer…" He said as he stood up from his chair.

"An invitation…." He muttered as he began to lean in closer.

"A plea." He growled as she pushed her lips to his.

His hands bravely made their way to her hips, meeting only soft, warm skin. Her skirt –knee length, he thought; happily, frustrating- had fallen a bit down during their drinking. However, her shirt had only risen up. His thumbs hooked themselves under the loose waistband of the material.

She pulled his hands away.

She winked at him as she made her way to the door, her pace slow with shaking, unsteady legs.

He could only follow her.

She traveled through the ship and finally came to his own room. She grasped the doorhandle and turned to look at him. Tongue darting out to lick her lips, she leaned against the wooden door and used her weight to help her open the door. Once in, she didn't close it.

Blinking his eyes, Zoro slowly made his way into his room. He took a deep breath and looked inside. Nami was lying on his bed…

Nami was lying on his bed in black, lace undergarments.

She spread her legs invitingly and he pushed himself further and closed the door. Barely at the bed, he ripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots. He gently took his swords off and laid them gently on the desk.

Crawling into bed with her, he breathed in.

Nami wasn't just one scent.

Her hands were a mix of mikans and ink.

Her skin was lavender.

Her hair was cherries.

But nothing compared to her taste, Zoro realized.

He slowly lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, eager to keep going. She tasted like mikans and rum and salt. Her tongue wrapped itself around his own as best it could as her hands eagerly swept across his back.

He woke up later with the smell of cherries pressed into his pillow. His back stung from her nails but he welcomed it eagerly. He knew the hand-shaped bruises on her hips ached as well. He turned over but didn't see her.

Zoro smashed his head against his pillow, angered further when he inhaled his own scent of iron and grass instead of cherries.

His door opened and he eagerly sat up. His eyes were blinded by the light from the hallway and he growled deeply in his throat when he saw Sanji at his door. His head began throbbing as his hangover finally set in.

"Luffy wanted your *butt* on deck. Found a new toy, I guess." The cook mumbled; his voice deep and husky. He sounded as irritated as Zoro felt.

Zoro nodded and got dressed.

Where was that witch?

Zoro was not a sentimental man. He did not reflect on many things. The few things he did reflect on were memories of Kuina and past battles.

However, the red-headed navigator had been plaguing his thoughts recently.

You see, Nami was one of the select few lucky enough to bed Zoro.

In fact, there have only been three including Nami.

The girl he met shortly after he left the dojo. He was fifteen and she reminded him of Kuina. It was one of the best and one of the worst memories he had. Worst only because he had to leave her in the morning.

The daughter of a bar owner who lived where he was eventually imprisoned. She took him in when he was severely wounded after fighting officers and patched him up. She treated him as a hero for what he tried to do to protect the village.

Nami. Zoro didn't know why he slept with her but she was a tease. She had been teasing Zoro since they first met; just as she had teased every other man she knew.

The question Zoro was forced to ask himself as he lifted a thousand pounds of metal above his head was 'Did he regret it?'

It didn't take long to realize that the answer was no.

Zoro threw the weight onto the ground, taking a moment to grab the towel and wipe a bit of the sweat from off his torso. Sweat dropped from his brow to his nose where it slid down onto his lips. He licked it off and shook his head, droplets flying everywhere.

Nami opened the door to the training room. He didn't even notice the door opening.

"Working hard, I'm assuming?" Nami said with a smirk on her face as Zoro froze.

"You could say that." He muttered. He wanted to question why she left his bed five days ago. He wanted to yell at her for being so aloof; not showing up to meals by asking Sanji to prepare her meals to take in her room. He wanted to do anything but fell so nervous around this woman.

She sauntered- yes sauntered- over to him and grabbed his towel from his clenched fist. She tossed it on the ground and pulled his arm towards her. Reluctantly, the swordsman turned to face her. His face was a stoic mask leaving Nami clueless and almost nervous as she brought her lips to his.

He surprised her by pulling her in with one arm as another palmed her cheek. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly. He savored the feeling of her lips and asked himself what he felt about the amazingly infuriating woman in his arms.

She responded in kind. She wound her fingers through his short green hair. Suddenly, the kiss grew too slow for her tastes. She pulled his hair gently but with the message attached. _I want more. _

Her mouth slanted open against his and he opened his mouth in turn, his tongue pushing forward to trace the underside of her tongue. She moaned softly in reply as the hand holding her cheek moved to the underside of her breast, gently holding it from underneath. She arched slightly into his touch, pressing her chest as firmly to his hand as she could manage. He smirked.

He gently squeezed once, delighting in her moan.

He continued his palming. Slowly, his other hand moved under her shirt in the back and reached up to undo the clasp of her bra. Each of the hooks was in turn removed from its eye and the fabric loosened. Feeling up, he was glad to find the bra had no straps and removed it without trouble.

Upon removal, he gladly brought both hands under her shirt and cupped her large breasts.

Nami attempted to remove his hands only to lead him to the wall of the training room. She quickly took off her shirt and removed her panties from under her skirt. Looking at him expectantly, he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and moved to her, placing his hands under her thighs and lifting her up until her legs were wrapped around her waist.

Pressing her against the wall, he smirked before continuing.

Immediately following her excursion with Nami, he fell asleep against the wall, her in his arms. As he slept, she slipped through and left him.

Upon finally waking up from his nap, Zoro growled deep within his chest and cursed the navigator.

Pulling on his own clothes after cleaning everything up with his towel, he headed towards Robin's room.

Softly knocking on her door, he wasn't surprised when a hand attached to the wall inside opened it for him.

"Swordsman-san. What a pleasant surprise. What do you need?" She asked calmly, looking up from a novel Franky had given her about arctic myths and legends.

"Nami." He said simply. He waited for a moment to organize his thoughts. "What's going on with that witch?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." Robin replied sincerely.

"*Crap*-cook would have my head on a platter for putting it this way but I've *effed* Nami twice and she keeps leaving. I don't know what to do about it."

Robin's eyes widened slightly at this information but it was soon replaced with a look of amusement.

"Perhaps Navigator-san is not used to staying the whole night with a man." Robin suggested. "Perhaps she just needs to be talked to if this really bother you."

Zoro nodded. "I don't know how I really feel. I just assumed she would stay and…"

Robin stood up and walked over to him, slightly placing her hand on his elbow.

"Do not be offended by Nami-san's actions. There must be a reason."

"Thank you, Robin." He awkwardly tried to hug her. Robin sweat-dropped and awkwardly returned the hug. Then, laughing, she told him –in a much kinder way- to get the *heck* out of her room and get his girl.

Zoro completely blamed his recent intimacy with Nami for his current sappy actions. He proposed to himself to drink himself into a haze of ignorance before deciding what the *heck* he could do about the situation.

Zoro wasn't the only one going through hard times because of their encounters. Nami paced inside of her room and desperately clawed at her hair.

"Why? Why did I sleep with him? Why did I let it go so far?" She moaned in distress.

Nami thought back to when she first met the big brute. She wanted him when she first saw him.

Large muscles stretched under tan skin covered in scars, hair as green as the leaves from mikan groves, eyes that were dark and strong, a husky voice and a determination to never let anything leave him undetermined was exactly was Bellemere would want in a guy. He was strong enough to protect her when she needed protecting and hold his own against her when he needed to protect himself from her.

She lusted over him in secret for years. Now, she knows the way he feels, how he kisses, how he groans and twitches under her touch.

She knew what it's like to have him inside her.

Nami was afraid after both times with the swordsman. One thing that every girl is afraid of is sleeping with the guy you love only to find that it was meaningless to him. Nami was not and never will be just a quick shag!

When Nami realized what she had done that first night, she had to leave. She wouldn't –couldn't- be able to deal with it when Zoro woke up and asked her to leave. So she left.

But right now, all she wanted was to be with him again.

"Stop drinking all the ship's alcohol, *crap* for-brains!" Sanji yelled as he aimed a kick at Zoro's head.

Zoro only chuckled and took a final swig of the rum before walking out on deck. No one else was out here, mainly because it was close to midnight. Zoro stretched his back and limbed up the mast; it was his watch time after all.

Zoro kept watch over the seas –constantly changing and moving and flowing but staying so constant in its inconstancy that it put Zoro's troubled mind at ease.

So what if he was falling for the greedy *witch*? He could ignore it. He could act like he didn't constantly think about her now. He could pretend she meant nothing to him all the while cursing himself for falling so quickly in just these six days.

'_But it wasn't just six days, now was it?' _A voice inside his head asked him. The voice sounded like Kuina's although more mature. He pictured Robin saying it as well.

Yes, Zoro had to admit to himself that this has been going on for more than just a week or so. He's loved the navigator as long as he's known her. Having her in his bed only made his want of her stronger to ignore.

"Want some company?" A voice below asked him. He looked down to see the object of everything he's been thinking waving her arm.

He smiled at first. Then surprised he even smiled, went back to his normal emotionless mask. "Doesn't matter to me." He shrugged.

Nami was offput by his words. Part of her wanted to just walk away and say she didn't care much either.

A stronger part of her forced her to climb the ladder.

Zoro, surprised that she was coming up, went to the opening to greet her.

He reached out and grabbed her hand as she ascended to the final rung of the rope ladder. Getting up properly, she leaned against the mast. Slowly, he made his way to her and sat down. She sat down as well and was shocked to find his toned arm reaching over her body and hugging her to his side.

Overwhelmed by the tiny display of affection by the usually stoic man, she leaned her head against his chest and waited for sleep to come.

Zoro looked down at the woman in his arms. Yeah, there wasn't any doubt that he was attracted to her. *Heck*, if she really wanted to, they could even make a pretty nice couple.

Then, just because it seemed right, Zoro planted a soft, tender kiss to the top of her red head. Continuing his watch, he shifted her fully into his lap and breathed in the smell of cherries that smelled so odd with the surrounding sea air. Zoro was determined to keep holding onto her. He couldn't let her go again.

AN: This is just chapter 1. I didn't know how else to end it but there will be another chapter if enough people want one.


End file.
